User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 3
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to post. However, there are some "rules" that I want y'all to follow with your posts and stuff: # If you feel that you MUST use swear words, then use *s please. (Yeah, everyone knows what you mean, it's just a courtesy to those that don't wanna read that sort of thing) # Please just use common sense. # Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four ~s or press the signature button to leave your signature. And If you do leave a message here, I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible, or when I feel like it. (Je suis paraseux. =D) Archive(s) User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 1 User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 2 Don't know I know they will have future issues, but they might have discontinued the Deck Doctor segment. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * I think they discontinued the Yu-Gi-Oh! section all together, because there was no section in this current issue. By the way, you are one lucky son of a b****. Savior Demon Dragon requires the following..."Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" + 1 non-Tuner monster". Being LV10, RDA and Savior Dragon combined makes LV9 which only leaves a LV1 non-Tuner monster, like like f***ing Red Eyes B. Chick! And I, to my current knowledge can find any decent monster that fall under that category, that benefit me. You're lucky as hell. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ** Yeah, I think I might use Star Blast (I'm going to need something for Savior Star Dragon anyway). Oh, Chris left me a message that he's will be back, so go leave him a message (he said something about WDC). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *** Yeah, a pain, but worth it. Shining's a pimp, but I rarely get him out. He's actually in the deck as a semi-dead-draw. Doesn't make sense? His goal, if not to be summoned, is to be discarded (my opponent can't use him) for cards (usually Morphing Jar or Card Destruction) and later be equipped to Cyberdark Dragon. But what I mean abou Saviors is...it's not like they get in the way, and once you get them out, it's worth it. Savior Demon can negate spirit reaper (and kill it maybe) and marshmallon...nice...just throw in a Fairy Meteor Crush and GAME OVER...maybe. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) **** I got WC09 so I'll be testing the Red-Eyes Deck. I'm starting to think you should just make a page for that deck and ideas for it, and we can discuss it on the talk page, but then there's the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ***** Hey, how have you been? Haven't talked in a while so I'm just dropping by. Oh, if you get the time could you check my new deck help forum (it's on my user page). See you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ****** I made a Red-Eyes deck on WC09. It's fun, wins most of the time but I'm kind of torn over it. Darkness Dragon comes out rarely (But Darkness Metal is out ALL THE TIME), Synchros and Fusions (aside from FGD) are also rare, and some of the cards that it is composed of that should be used all the time are rarely useful...and it's big (50 cards). Here's the deck recipe, tell me what you think: *Note: I am still updating it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ** Since you are on...what do you think? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *** Oh, sorry, I missed your last message. And about the tuners...that's one of the things I'm working on and...as you will notice I'm going to edit the deck above in this message so youu can see it's current status. But ummm...oh yeah, tuners. I use Magna Dragon, The Dark -Hex Sealed Fusion and Exploder Dragon when I don't use Infernal Dragon. (I didn't sutter, I'm still updating it). PS. I see you got WC09. My Friend Code is 2192 4668 3133. PPS. What should I get rid of for Magna Dragon, Exploder and The Dark if I do? Infernal is ggod for CoSR and Vice is the only card I will discard, remove from play or sacrifice in any way, without skipping a beat if strategy requires. And yes,,,I did get rid of Darkness. BTW, I think Phantom of Chaos would go good in this deck. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) **** 1. Order WC09 from Amazon, if you can. It is an option. 2. Remember our discusstion about Burial from a Different Dimension? Envision this hand...(clouded surrounding effect...): Your hand is DAD, Future Fusion, Burial, Foolish Burial, and two other cards (you pick from Card of Safe Return, Royal Decree, Dark Bribe and Dragon's Rage). You go first, Future Fusion, select FGD, send 3 Wyverns and 2 REDMD. Foolish Burial sends another REDMD. Special Summon DAD. End of your Turn you remove from play 3 Wyverns for 3 REDMD (that's three cards drawn with CoSR). Now you have 4 2800 ATK Dragons and can destroy cards and revive other Dragons. The it's up to you. Burial can be used to reload DAD, get your Wyverns back for there effect, Phantom of Chaos, getting your DARK monster that Allure removed, etc, etc, etc. 3. MSE is pretty decent seeing as this deck has tons of spells and is build around the Graveyard. 4. And the Infernal and CoSR is always nice with this big deck. As of now the deck is doing pretty good so I'm going to try to think of ways to work with synchros later. PS. I'm tired, thus, Good night ner vod. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) My World wiki I have seen it. I'm not really bothered, as long as it's not here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) thnks fo the advice Thnx!! That sounds good. I have all 3 I'm just having problems making room. I will put those in though. Senseibates 01:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) savior demon dragon is in the anime, not a real card Wetlands Thank you, it is because I dueled someone and they said it is if they fall in any of those categories. Favor Could you look at my Fortune Lady deck? (Forum:Fortune Ladies) It seems like people aren't giving too much help on that one, so I need some new perspectives. Runer5h 01:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Trying I'm trying to figure out how to make a card on the fan base site,it's so hard,can you please help. Duel on the Terminal Hey you wanna duel my deck. It's my Dust Deck and I'm fired up after winning my last duel so you wanna go on the Duel Terminal? Respond on my talk page and vote for my poll if you feel like it . Peace. Attribute 05:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Help on a forum Could you PLEASE help me on a forum: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Poison_Draw_Frog%27s_Effect deux ex machina and atemvegeta already tried to help but they have different points of view.... thanks anyway Killbolt 04:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey need your opinion...again... I'm going to unconvertional measures, need help..again. :/ Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * On? If you are haed to sandbox. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ** I found the BEST CARD EVER for my Cyberdark Deck. Already tested it and it's awesome. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *** I'll tell you on the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) **** I have four up so...find one. XD (preferably duels). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ***** I just realized something...Merchant is LV1, thus I can summon the savior monsters. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Moving pages Alright I'll stop. But moving the "Faggot" page was justified. Kids come here for god's sake.--Thanonyx 21:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I get it. OK OK I get it. I won't move any more pages. The faggot thing is still justified though.--Thanonyx 21:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Thank you, those IP's are idiot~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 03:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I just love vandels so i gives me a reason to curse at them without being banned. Thanks bluedog for editing my user page, it didnt even notice at first.--Airbellum 04:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) lol so are jap effects the same as english effects? lol so the jap effects are different from english effects?(just to confirm lol sry) Deck Help I've started a page in the forums dedicated to helping new duelists. The point of the page is for a duelist to provide a deck to a few certain experienced deckbuilders (currently me, lol) look at and revise or to have an experienced deckbuilder build a requested deck that they wouldn't know how to make in the first place. Anyways, this page has exploded off in popularity, I've been getting too many requests to get them to right away. I'm in need of help and was wondering whether you'd be interested in helping me. If your interested, please post on my talk page --Tantara 03:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) * So you'll do it? Annoint yourself an Unofficial Resident Deckbuilder and get down onto the project page! I'll post on the page that you're going to be co-deckbuilding. To let me know that your working on a project just post under the request. --Tantara 14:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) * Would you mind getting that Morphtronic request? I, frankly, have no idea of how to make a morphtronic deck. Make sure you give yourself credit after you've made a deck. I changed the title of that DAD Monarch deck to give you credit. --Tantara 17:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) * thanks, I really recommend googling morphtronic otk and looking for any Pojo or tcgplayer results. Those results will give you a good base to start from--Tantara 21:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Decks for free! I recently saw the forum page: 'Decks for Free!' Can I join in on the deck-making? I will follow all guidelines/instructions. -bewk 04:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * We'll be creating decks based on the September 09 Lists. Please see http://shriek.twoday.net/. --Tantara 22:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Nah, just the decks we make for now on. --Tantara 22:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Can you visit my talk? Someone on the page had an interesting idea. I'd like to discuss it with you and BEWK --Tantara 00:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I am not very active on the Wiki during the weekends. -bewk decks for free can you make me an armed dragon deck U want help with ur crystal beast deck?? title pretty self explanatory but if you do want help most of my friends run crystal beasts so i can help with yours Sammykill98 02:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) cb deck hey u think u can help me out on my new cb deck? im trying to mke it as strong as can be 2 finally be able 2 win a local tournament bt idk wt else 2 do 2 it :/ sorry this is the link for where my deck list is so u can check it out if u want: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Can_any1_help_me_out_with_my_crystal_beast_deck%3F thanks bro i appreciate it Help with Machine Deck, pretty please? Hello there. Could you please take look at the Machine Deck I posted in the "Deck's for Free" section when you get a chance? We have plenty of cards to pull from here at home: Cyber Dragon being one of them (he's not listed as one of the deck cards). A suggested side deck would also be appreciated. I've place our dollar limit at $50, but that's negotiable - if there's a 'must have' card, we'll see what we can do. I'm not all that familiar with the different deck styles (mill, burn, beat-down), so feel free to build whatever type of deck makes the best use of the machine-type card abilities. Thanks for your help. Wish I could say more than thanks, cause you're really helping us jump up the learning curve here. Just know that you people are doing a really great thing. BTW - you guys ought to get a kick back from the online card dealers for the work you're doing here. Thanks again. Kungfu-mama 19:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) help Can you think of a level 4 normal tuner monster i can't think of one Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 17:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks again for help on Machine Deck Thanks again for all your work on our Machine Deck request, Blue Dog. You've really outdone yourself! BTW - one quick question. You list Chimeratech Overdragon, but from the way it's text reads, it appears to be a standard Fusion Monster. There's no Polymerization card, so I'm assuming that the Overload Fusion card handles bringing it out? Kungfu-mama 03:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I was just checking out your user page And I see that you like Machine Decks, take a look at my user page and give me a critique of my machine deck, it is in my deck zone, and it is called Alphabetical Reactors. I have only dueled one duel with it as of yet, and it won, but I realized that it was very hard to get my Synchros out when I needed them, so I made some modifications to it, and yes it bumped it to 43 cards, but it seemed worth it to me. There is no hurry, but I would really like your opinion, and any modifications you deem worthy. It focuses on my Synchro Summons, along with my fusion summons, and dealing burn damage. Duelist33(My Talk) 17:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *I had considered Black Salvo, though, I am not sure which card, I should replace with it, as I really like the Warrior Synchros, so I don't want to take out Nitro Synchron,Turbo Synchron, and Road Synchron. I have been attempting to make a deck that focuses on those since, they all came out. I might replace Hyper Synchron with it though, as that card's limitation for my Stardust Dragon is to much. As for the Cyber Dragon engine, I do have Chimeratech Overdragon but have never been able to pull Cyber Dragon and at the moment, it seems to expensive on EBay. I had Black Salvo in the deck, but pulled it when I was going to focus on the WXYZ monsters, now that it is a reactor deck, I probably will put it back in. I have pulled: Lightwave Tuning, Fusion Weapon, and Level Tuning so it is back down to 40 cards, as I don't think I need the Lightwave Tuning since I have 5 tuners, Fusion Weapon only worked for two of my monsters in my extra deck, and I didn't think the Level Tuning would help me out all that often. I playtested it with my girlfriend's E-Hero deck after the adjustments, and barely lost the duel. What do you think about leaving Hyper Synchron in there, as I do have Thought Ruler Archfiend for an 8th Level Synchro as well, and replacing one of the Quillbolt Hedgehogs with Black Salvo, though that will bump me to 6 tuners. Duelist33(My Talk) 16:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Or instead of Quillbolt Hedgehog since that helps with my Synchro Summons, I could pull D.D. Scout Plane it was just put in there as a 2nd Level non tuner, to help with Synchro Summons though in my mind it should be side decked for Macro Decks Duelist33(My Talk) 16:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks again for your advice, I purchased both Cyber Dragon and Chimeratech Fortress Dragon on ebay, and added in Black Salvo in place of D.D. Scout Plane could you give me suggestions on which card to pull for Cyber Dragon when I get it. I appreciate it. Duelist33(My Talk) 18:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re:Machine Deck I will do as you suggested, and for my 15th Extra Deck Card, do you suggest that new synchro monster that uses Turbo Booster and Turbo Rocket or do you suggest Armory Arm, after again playtesting it last night, with the previous modifications, I decided to add Lightning Vortex in place of Monster Reincarnation to give me a little bit more control of the field. Duelist33(My Talk) 15:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks again, Duelist33(My Talk) 16:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Forum hey im a friend of tantara and i would like you to come to the forum http://forumeta.userboard.net/portal.htm hope you have a great time Blackwingggys 01:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I went through the archive of Decks for free And, I just wanted to tell all of you that you guys are awesome when it comes to deck building, all of those decks that you create are phenomenal. I wouldn't have even thought of the majority of them. Great job to each of you. Duelist33(My Talk) 17:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Tuner?!? You forgot a tuner in that deck you revised... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * No problem. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Savior/Majestic Star dragon dude...u should know as well as anyone else the tuner will be worded correctly when it gets here....durHairball420 01:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Savior/Majestic Star i know that one....i was only writing in reply to whoever put that on there in the first place lol Hairball420 01:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) and how do i go about putting my decks in here like everyone else has? im kinda new at this About the ultimate dragon edit. --Bluemoonwhitenight 06:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC)I would like to still add my edit to the page, but I don't want spam anything or cause any misery. I just really love the Blue-Eyes cards, and I thought other would love to know this interesting point. You told my that the symbol on Ultimate Dragons head is very common(not the head shape itself). I've never seen it on any other monster card before. If you show me at least 2 other examples, I promise I'll quit. **If I'm wrong on this, I'm really sorry. My edit: * The insignia on this dragons forehead is an outline of the symbol on Dragon Treasure. This also explains the way of forming Ultimate Dragon Ritual as played in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. ***actually BEUD appeared in the anime BEFORE dragon treasure was realeased in the TCG or OCG so technically it is a valid claim that it could be ultimates head but then again it may not Sammykill98 06:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) you have the right to think to say that and i won't take it away but im just saying that it could be, not telling you that it is ultimates it is just a valid claim but not confirmed so it shouldn't be noted Sammykill98 16:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Good Trade. Hooray, I finally got hold of the really rare (Ultra Rare) cared from Duelist Pack 8: Yusei Fudo, "Armory Arm". I traded it for my "Turbo Warrior", and it's only a Rare card in DP08, so that was a good trade. People say I got ripped off, but I don't know why. Bluedog, what other good trades did you have with your friends? And also, my stupid Voting Poll deleted all its candidates. I'm sorry to waste your time, but is it OK to vote again? This time is also the opportunity to change your mind about my decks! --002517 08:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) hey Tantara is getting mad because none has posted on deck guide Blackwingggys 00:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) * Ok, I see your point of view (I'm a freshman), so I understand how you feel about all that work. Im clad to keep you on Decks for Free! --Tantara (talk) 01:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) oh by the way oh by the way if you need help with decks that is my speciality so just ask on my talk page and i will see what i can come up with Sammykill98 02:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) New Deck Hey Bluedog, I made a new deck in my sandbox. It's a Cyberdark/DAD Deck (made on WC09). I based it off of Danny's fanfic, but seeing as it looks like your kind of deck I thought you would like to see it. lst Sandbox at bottom. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) * It's pretty good. I win 75% of the time, at least. It can be slow and unlike the other Dark Deck I made (listed ear;ier on your talk page) it doesn't have many cards I want to choose for Allure. It also rarely brings out DAD and sometimes when it does its not too helpful. But still, 75% at least? That's nice. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) OK. Bluedog, I made the trade, and he was happy. Although wouldn't you think that "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" has a good effect? It negates any effect that targets your monsters. And besides, like you said, "Nitro Warrior" isn't that hard to get. By the way, I'm going to duel my friend who made the trade during these holidays. He says that he is a really good player, but I don't really know about his deck... What should I do in-order from myself losing this duel? --002517 07:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks Bluedog. I've tested all my decks and fixed all the possible weaknesses. It's kind of strange to hear this, but I duel myself. I imagine the toughest opponent (Face-down "Sakuretsu Armor" and "Magic Cylinder") dueling me and I try not to cheat. My best deck was the "Yusei Fudo" deck. And by the way, that "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" was an Ultra Rare, it had gold lettering and a shiny foil :) --002517 07:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) * Bluedog!! Before I leave, the only thing I know about my friend's deck is that he plays "Red Dragon Archfiend". But I checked on Wikia for any Anti-Supports and I have found none. Do you know any? And just before you write to me: "Have you forgotten? Use Raigeki Break!", I need some counters that can destroy Archfiends or any cards that prevent getting monsters destroyed that are in Defense Position. Thanks! --002517 07:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) decks for free question can anyone help improve the decks?--Berfomet 21:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) which decks the dark world deck--Berfomet 21:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) DECK HELP you miss understand i think i want to fix the dark world deck--Berfomet 21:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I know you are probably overwhelmed but... Hey, just wondering how this "Decks for free" works. Though it seemed price based I was wondering it I could through a few decks I have been having trouble with on there and see the results. Is that "legel"? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Upgrade Just yesterday, I got the "Red Dragon Archfiend: Collector's Tin", and I've really upgraded my deck. You can check this on my User Talk Page, and please give me an opinion on them. Tell me, how I have either: Ruined it, or made it better. Thanks Bluedog!! --002517 03:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * Now that's going to be tough. It really is for me a struggle to make the decision of removing even some of my cards out. Maybe you could help me spotting out those weak cards and changing the deck a bit. Could that be possible? --002517 08:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * By the way, when you enter the Yugioh Wikia "Watchlist" on your account, you might see this: "002517 (-1,857)". This is because I deleted some of the messages that I posted to you that are old. For example, the message "Have a look" was old because you had already looked at my user page. I am doing this because your computer might slow down, downloading all those old messages that I posted. Is that OK? --002517 08:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC)